Chaperone
Chaperone is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his mansion in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Salvatore and 'the fellas' are going to discuss business and he wants Claude to look after his wife, Maria Latore. Using the same black limousine driven in "Salvatore's Called A Meeting", Maria asks Claude to drive her to see her drug dealer, Chico, who is at the Kurowski Station for the Portland El service in Chinatown. Claude complies and whilst she is talking to Chico, he tells her of a party taking place in a warehouse in Atlantic Quays. Maria has Claude drive her to the party, which is raided by the Liberty City Police Department. Maria manages to get back into the car driven by Claude, who drives her back to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Script Salvatore Leone: Me an' the fellas need to talk business so you're gonna look after my girl for the evening. HEY MARIA! MOVE YOUR BUTT! Dumb broad does this every time. And here she is, the one and only Queen of Sheba! What were you doing up there? Whatever it was, I bet it cost me money. Maria Latore: Well, you don't think I hang around for the conversation, do you? Salvatore Leone: Get in that car and keep your big mouth shut. Take the limo but bring it back in one piece, y'hear me? And watch her, she can be trouble. Maria Latore: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm sure your new lap dog has everything covered, and isn't he big and strong? Hey Fido, Let's go visit Chico and get some party treats! He's at the rail station at the Chinatown waterfront I think. (Claude drives Maria to Chico) Maria Latore: That's Chico over there, pull up next to him. Chico: Hey Maria! It's my favorite lady! You looking for some fun? A little...hmm? Some SPANK? Maria Latore: Hi Chico. Nah, just the usual. Chico: Here you go lady. Hey maybe you should check out the warehouse party at the east end of Atlantic Quays. Maria Latore: Thanks Chico. See you around. Chico: Gracias and enjoy that's good stuff. Maria Latore: C'mon Fido, let's go and check out this party! (Claude drives Maria to the party in Atlantic Quays) Maria Latore: Alright Fido, you wait here and look after the car while I go and shake my butt alright. Police Scanner: Four-five to all units: Assist narcotics raid Atlantic Quays... Bouncer: 'IT'S A POLICE RAID! (''The Liberty City Police Department arrive, with Maria entering the car and Claude driving her back to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club) '''Maria Latore: '''Come on Fido, Let's get outta here Whhooooooooooouuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! '''Maria Latore: You know I enjoyed myself for the first time in a long while, and you treated me really good. With respect and everything. Oh, I'd better go. I'll see you around I hope. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $5,000. Completing the mission unlocks the Cutting the Grass mission. Toni Cipriani also pages the player for a job (Triads and Tribulations). Trivia *The player can kill Chico after he finishes talking to Maria Latore. External Link *Chaperone mission video on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Chaperone mission video on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA III